Vanilla Twilight
by TheSuperGirl
Summary: He left her alone, and forgotten. And now she, begging to be with him, will sleep under his bright, starry eyes, sleeping under the vanilla twilight.


**Vanilla Twilight** _(A Finnick/Annie One Shot)_

The moonlight illuminated her solemn face as she struggled to stay warm, despite the chilly breezes engulfing her skinny frame. She had no clue why she'd felt so compelled to stay outside in the dark of the night, where she seemed very vulnerable and weak.

The ocean waves rippled over the golden sand, gently tickling her feet. No laughter escaped her lips though; the waves reminded her of the many euphoric days spent with him, laughing and dancing in the friendly water. Tears pricked the edges of her chocolate-brown eyes, threatening to fall any minute.

Waist-deep in though, the silence gave Annie the chance to think. After Finnick's unexpected death, her life had turned into a jumble of mixed emotions, hidde secrets, and never-ending grief. She'd only just reunited with him, and he'd already disappeared. Fate viewed Annie's life as its toy, something it could play with, and entangle.

She looked down at her hands, wrapped around her thin knees. Those spaces belonged in Finnick's, where they fit perfectly. She remembered the warmth surging through her, whenever she held his strong hands, made for her and only her.

Fatigue did not overcome her as the night proceeded. As long as she could keep basking in the sweet memories of Finnick's, she could stay up all night. Her eyes drifted to the sky, where an unexpected surprise awaited her.

Her handsome husband's face stared back at her, a foolish grin on his face. His green eyes twinkled brightly, his brunette hair falling over his beautiful eyes. Unconsciously, Annie reached forward, as if trying to touch her gorgeous, deceased husband's face.

"Finnick," she moaned her voice soft and melancholic. Some part of her seemed convinced that Finnick would reply, would reassure her that he would one day return to her. Another part of her seemed convinced that Finnick would never meet her again, and that she would never ever feel true love ever again.

He smiled almost sympathetically, unable to feel depressed at the current situation of their love story. The burdens of the Capitol's terrors lifted off his broad shoulders, Annie had never seen Finnick so happy. Seeing him this happy caused her to feel alive again, her own worries disappearing. She need not cry – he stood right in front of her, even if as a sleep-deprived hallucination.

Too engrossed in his beauty, she remained quiet. Her concerns forgotten, she slipped into a similar time of pain, when Finnick entered the Games, and the Quell. Each and every night, she'd whispered, "Darling, I wish you were here."

But like now, her wish had not been granted. As she'd suspected in the Games and the Quell, Annie would never see her one true love once again. She'd never feel her lips on his, his arms around her, comforting her to any extent.

She'd never see his gorgeous face greeting her with a cheerful smile, no matter what concern stuck on his mind. She'd never see him in the ocean, his body glistening with droplets of water. She'd never be reunited with the love of her life.

Because of that realization, Annie treasured the moment she could spend with Finnick. Staring into his emerald-green eyes, she couldn't resist the cold nostalgia, chilling her to the bone. Finnick didn't move, and neither did she.

Both stayed in their moment of peace, too in love to feel any fatigue, any starvation. Their eyes locked, both felt that in this single moment of time, they could be free, as the birds they'd seen fly so many times.

When Finnick's image began to disappear, Annie concluded that soon, she would have to let Finnick go. If he really loved her, he'd wait for her in Heaven, where he'd watch each sunset just as she did now.

On the ground, Annie laid down, letting her ears drink in the sound of the waves, slow and steady. Her eyes fluttering closed; no tears escaped her eyes as they usually did each night. No moans of grief flowed from her lips, as they usually did each night. Under the vanilla twilight sky, Annie could finally be free as she fell asleep, her one true love's arms waiting to save her from the terrors of the true world.

**So, hello! This is the first ever thing I've published on _here,_ so go easy on me. I think reviews are acceptable... If they are, please, shower me with them! :D I'd love to hear your thoughts. Right, well... Bye? :D **


End file.
